


“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 76





	“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

Law was so slow each second seemed to pass like minutes. There was no cruelty in his touch, only tenderness and solicitude. His bony, cold hands were patiently exploring the skin you revealed for him for the first time; long, skilled fingers of a surgeon were testing your body in a search of sensitive spots, playing with the lace of a pretty bra you had decided to wear especially for this moment. From time to time he was leaning forward to taste you, to pepper you with tickling kisses, caress of his facial hair eliciting goosebumps and shivers. It felt so good and he barely started.

His lips found yours and claimed them, deliberate yet passionate ministrations turning your mind foggy. It wasn’t the first time he kissed you, but it was way different, more heated, more yearning. He was practically laying on top of you, his hips resting between your spread legs, his tongue dancing with yours, one hand tangled in your hair, the other-

You jolted, feeling the coldness of his skin sliding into your panties. He was so close to your heated core, brushing literally on the very verge of your wetness. When he broke the kiss to look at your face, his clouded with lust eyes studying your expression, you felt warmth pooling in two distant places of your body: your cunt craving his touch and your face, burning in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” He froze, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. “Do you want me to stop?”

You furiously shook your head, “Keep going- Please! It just-”

“Hm?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Your voice almost broke as you said those words.

Law gently rubbed your cheek with a thumb, loving smile lightening his face. He kissed both your lids before sealing your lips anew, this time so gently you barely could feel his tongue. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered against them. “It’s just love, there’s nothing to be shy about. I don’t have that much experience either.”

He slowly spread your labia; lean fingers were petting the wet slit, gently nudging and rubbing against your clit. You quickly forgot about shyness, sudden stroke of pleasure arching your back, cleaning your mind from any thoughts besides his finger stroking your sensitive nub. Law stopped, surprised by your sudden reaction and sweet moans you made at a mere contact.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” He hummed, absorbing your expressions with fascination. He focused on your clit, slowly rubbing and stroking it, his fingers still cold, even if covered in your juices. You arched even more, rocking hips against his hand, his name flourishing on your lips between mewling and moans. It felt so good, much better than those times when you had been touching yourself in a similar way. One moment it was just a pleasant warmth sloshing lazily down your abdomen, the other: a crushing wave of ecstasy turning you into a lustful beast.

When he slid two fingers inside you, you simply came, muffling a scream with a hand. 

“Wow.” Law whispered, rolling on side and peppering your neck with nibbles. He helped you get down from your high, kissed the tears of pleasure away from your cheeks. “It was amazing. Did it feel _that_ good?”

You were so flustered you couldn’t look straight into his eyes, trying to hide behind forearm.

“Hey-” He peeled it away. “-Don’t hide your face. You look so beautiful right now.”

This time he was the one muffling your moans with lips - when he started moving fingers inside you a new wave of lust hit against you. He was more careful this time, avoiding the crucial sensitive spots he had just known to not overwhelm you with another orgasm. He wanted to prepare you for another step, not overstimulate you. You were so wet though he didn’t need to stretch you much. You were ready. 

As you confirmed with a nod when he asked a silent question with his gaze, he tugged your panties down.

“Here.” He passed you a cushion. “Rest your hips on it, it will be easier.”

You made yourself comfortable, observing him from the corner of your eye. With his back turned to you, he kicked off jeans and reached for protection. A sudden worry clenched your insides when he climbed back on the bed, his massive erection drawing your gaze like a magnet. You were really going to do it. And he was huge. 

“I- Wow. This is-” You almost yelped when he took a position between your legs, rubbing his cock against your wetness in a search for a good angle.

“Shhh.” He hovered over you, kissing the worry away from your lips, soothing the anxiety with a loving embrace. “I know. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

And he was, so slow, so patient. When breaking into you, inch by inch, he was holding your hand, face buried into a crook of your neck, breathing heavily. His other hand was busy distracting you from unusual stretching, rubbing circles on your sensitive clit.

“Tight,” he murmured. “Fuck, (Name), you’re doing so good.”

Few experimental thrusts later he was fully sheathed inside you, throbbing of his dick so palpable and driving you crazy. Shaking, you reached towards him and wrapped arms around him, pulling him closer. With a low groan, he spread his weight on top of you, not daring to move, too overwhelmed by your warmth, the same way you were overwhelmed with his size.

“Mine.” Law eventually collected himself, propped up on elbows to see you better, both of his hands holding your face, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your cheekbones. “Mine and only mine.”

“Yours.” You confirmed, for the first time confident enough to not break the eye contact. There was only lust and love in his orbs, so much love they resembled a melted gold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
